


家庭主夫

by chrischi817



Series: 血浓于水 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: James已经从大英情报机构退休了。但为什么他的生活居然还比以前更混乱了？





	家庭主夫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891435) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



Eve 的嘴抿成了一条线，这让 Q 意识到他让他朋友不开心了。但他现在没什么机会来解释清楚了。他也不是故意的，但是流着眼泪一句话不说就气势冲冲地穿过别人办公室，这肯定会让人家担心的，尤其是那些很关心你的人。不过，在当下，Q 还是更需要 M 的注意力，而不是 Eve 的。所以他最好的朋友得等他过几分钟把事情处理好再说了。

 

M 看着 Q 自己冲进办公室时的表情和 Eve 很像。但很快M的担心就变成了疑惑，因为他发现Q 流眼泪不是因为疼痛或生气，而是因为大笑。“Q?” M问道，同时从他的椅子里坐直了一点，盯着他的军需官。“我想你来这里一定有一个很好的理由。” Q 点了点头，然后坐了下来。然而他还是花了点时间才能真的开口说话。M 耐心地等着，从他的表情来看，显然他越来越好奇到底是什么让这个一般很安静的年轻人能笑得这么厉害。

 

 

“我要休几天假。” M皱起了嘴唇，因为他根本没想到 Q 会说出这句话。“我需要处理家里的一些事。” Q 又开始笑了起来，还把手捂到了嘴上，眼睛又开始充水，而同时闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

 

那可真奇怪，尤其考虑到现在 Q 的丈夫已经全天候在家呆着了。Bond 到40岁后，便从 MI6荣誉退伍，还拿到了一笔可观的退休金，并收到保证他能过上一个安静的生活。几个礼拜前 Q，Eve 和 Tanner 刚办完了一个盛大的生日/再见/退休派对。Q 和 Bond 的三个孩子都在那，庆祝爹地现在要回家不用再请保姆了。

 

思绪回到当下，M 身体前倾，手肘支在他那张大桌子上，手撑着下巴。“家里出什么事了吗？孩子们还好吗？”他一直对于 Bond 当家长持怀疑态度，他们当初到底怎么想的才会觉得干这行当还养孩子是个好主意。而且，一个注册杀手来当爹似乎像是个时刻准备爆发的定时炸弹。也许那颗定时炸弹终于爆炸了，不过 M觉得Q 不会认为那很好玩。

 

“不长官。我是说，的确有事发生了，但孩子们都没事。我只是需要回家教 James 几件事。”

 

M 还没来得及问其他什么问题，Q 就已经开始讲述到底发生了什么了。

 

~ ~ ~

Q 支部中有电话铃声响起不是什么大不了的事。但 Q 的私人电话在 Q 支部响起这事，在 Q 于这里就职期间只发生过一两次。毕竟他和他丈夫一直在耳机上连着，用手机又有什么用？Jame退休后，Q 送了他一部手机，这部机子比市面上卖的任何手机都要好。“亲爱的，欢迎来到平民生活，”他得意地笑着，把包裹交给了 Bond，Bond 看着那包裹像是 Q 给了他什么特别邪恶的东西一样。他们都理解 James 的退休有多重要，他能活这么久就是个奇迹了，鉴于他年纪越来越大动作也慢慢不那么利索了，想让他继续活下去可不那么容易了。不过那可没有阻止 Jame忧郁地抱怨着自己太没用了并且不想做一个被包养的小白脸。他们其实钱都赚得足够多了，并且完全可以一起退休，相对舒服地过完他们接下来的日子，但对于 Cris* 来说，除非有人能在他走后让所有00特工都活着，他不愿意退休。

（译者注：这个应该是作者认为 Q 的真名吧~~）

 

James不喜欢手机这点从他根本不想用手机就可见一斑。Q 希望他能在离开时收到 James 和孩子们一整天活动的短信与图片，但他的手机却整日安静地呆在桌子上。一开始他还很担心，但他经常回家看到三个快乐的孩子与丈夫和他激动相见，所以 Q 也就接受了这个事实。

 

直到那天手机真的响了。谢天谢地当时没有任务，所以Q 的手指停在键盘上并没有造成任何财产与生命损失，虽然这事经常有可能发生。认出号码后，Q 把手机拿过来并走到了他的私人办公室里，心脏砰砰响，心中慢慢滋生恐慌。

 

 

“James？”他问道，放弃了那些形式。“孩子们还好吗？发生了什么吗？”

 

他和007与其他那些00特工们接触这么久，Q 从没听到过 Bond 在那时声音里的慌张。“我需要你回趟家。我需要你现在就回来。”背景音里能听到一个小女孩发出的能让人血液凝固的尖叫，Cris 很确定当时他的心跳停了一下。

 

“JAMES！”他叫了一声，跌坐到沙发上。“发生什么了？告诉我。”重拾镇静，Q 站了起来，冲去拿大衣，要是，另一个电话。显然他需要回家，没什么能阻止他回去。

 

 

等着 James 回复他时，Cris 能听到背景里有 Abby 的声音，但这并没有让他充满慌张，反而只是让他更疑惑了。“泡泡，爹地！泡泡！”

 

“该死的，”James在把注意力放回手机上之前低声喃喃了一句。“Cris，我不知道我在干嘛。赶紧回来搞定一下这个。这台机器背叛我了。孩子们背叛欧文了。让我去解决一个恐怖组织都行。我没法搞定这个。”

 

Cris能切实地感受到那股放松，然后他把手上的东西都放了下来，他想回去解决这个蜂窝之前先搞清楚发生了什么。不管发生了什么，孩子们都安全。如果一个孩子出事了，James不会说这种蠢话。不，他压力很大，不知所措，但这不是因生死与毁灭而引起的。“James。深呼吸。慢慢说，告诉我发生了什么。集中在目前的事情上。Abby 现在在干嘛？”Q 让他的声音进入任务模式，这个不许讲胡话的语调比其他任何事都能让 James 集中注意力。

 

“她在玩泡泡。”

 

“那泡泡是从哪里来的？”Cris 交叉双指，祈祷这只是他们女儿跳进浴缸里溅起的泡泡，或者是来自里面有个小棍子你可以吹泡泡的那种瓶子。

 

电话那头停顿了一下。 Cris 的心跳漏了一拍。“洗衣机。看来洗碗液和洗衣液在洗衣服的时候表现不一样。”

 

就这样了。Cris 叫 James 今天洗一下衣服，只要在他走的时候往洗衣机里扔一叠衣服进去就好。James 很会叠衣服，并且很擅长把他们整理好，但其他所有包含科技相关的事都是 Cris 的活，包括洗衣机。“你……你用了洗碗液？”他噎住了一下，想要让自己听起来很专业，而不是嘲笑他家务无能的丈夫。

 

“对啊。反正都是洗东西的液体嘛，我是这么以为的。但现在洗衣房里都是泡泡了，然后Abby现在跟个小美人鱼一样在玩。” Cris 笑了。James描述的样子让他的心胀起来了，然后想到他们的家庭，他心里暖暖的。

 

“男孩子们呢？”

 

 

“在他们房间里。我在你回家前都不会让他们出来的。”James 的声音里有股冰冷冷的声音让 Q 意识到这里绝对有故事。

 

“他们干什么了？”肯定是 Harry。 Charley 一般会做他兄弟让他做的事情。他们也许是双胞胎而且还是最好的朋友，但这俩五岁的小孩子也十分不同。但是不管怎样，他们俩只要在一起，就会造成家里一股几乎无法阻止的混乱。但 James 和 Cris 联合一心，然后接着 Abigail 来了，双胞胎们便好好扮演起了大哥哥的角色。不是说他们就不惹麻烦了，但还是好了很多。

 

James 在电话那头重重叹了口气。“我退休时收到的手表你还记得吗？他们把它冲进马桶里了。”Cris 知道虽然那块表没那么重要，但它所背负的感情很重要，而他已经在计划要怎么重新做一块一模一样的，这样James 就还能拥有那块表。

 

 

“好了，所以说就是冲进马桶里的手表和洗衣房里的泡泡。就这样？我们能解决的。”说实话，听起来这很混乱而且这也是 James 第一个礼拜当家庭主夫，虽说 Cris 很开心他打电话过来了，但这些事似乎配不上James声音里的慌乱。似乎就是为了回答这个问题，电话那头传来了一阵巨大的鸣叫。Q 必须得把电话与自己的耳朵拉开一段距离，他看上去吓坏了。“James，那他妈是什么鬼东西？”

 

“该死的。该死的，该死的，该死的。”如果Cris 不是被吓到了，他肯定会觉得这很好笑，听到他们第一次见面时的那些话现在重复在他耳边。“晚餐着火了。我得挂了。”电话挂断了，Q 则目瞪口呆地盯着他的电话。

 

洗衣房里现在满是泡泡，他们两岁的女儿在那里玩着。

 

双胞胎们把 James 看重的手表冲进马桶里了。

 

James 在做的晚餐着火了。

 

这些事里，James 最擅长处理那团火了，所以 Q 做了唯一一件看起来最合适的事情。他哈哈大笑起来了。他笑到眼泪都流到脸上了。他从 Q 支部笑到电梯里，再笑到了 M 的办公室。

 

~ ~ ~

等他讲完后，M 也在笑了。“回家吧 Q。去帮你丈夫吧。顺便带上 Tanner。听起来你能用的上些帮助。”

 


End file.
